the lost one's weeping (revised)
by lokisadopted
Summary: When you already have everything, what could you possibly want more? Wealth? Possessions? Health? What Ririko Mitsuhara wanted most in her life was acceptance for her strange quirks, a normal family life and her father. starts as a one sided OCXHaruhi before progressing into a OCXTamaki story. future rating will go up to M. will contain several dark and adult themes.


The lost one's weeping. (revised) : chapter 00 prologue

A/N: hello there sweethearts, as some of you may know, The lost one's weeping was my Ouran High School Host club fic that was out on hold. And now you know why. I am completely revising it because frankly I hated it. There was almost no flow, the character portrayal was very mediocre and I hope that I am doing a better job at capturing personalities.

After getting a new laptop and having to transfer countless of files. I found a document where I recorded all the fights and complications in my family which will give me the advantage of making it more realistic.

Without further ado. Please enjoy

-o-

"Papa! Papa! Please stop it." The 15 year old girl sobbed as she desperately held on to her father's hand. The greying men looked down at his daughter, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Ririko" he started softly and he bend down slightly making sure they were at eye level. "please let go." The girl tightened her grip on her father's wrist as he tried to –gently- pry it off. Once he freed himself, and he took his first steps towards the front door the dark haired girl ran towards it. Not allowing him any neared, and certainly not allowing him to step out of the house.

"Please Ririko, please step aside." He pleaded her, the tears finally fell one by one from his blue eyes as he looked down at his eldest daughter, she shook her head and bit her lip, trying to contain her own tears, not wanting to show weakness. Not wanting him to get the upper hand and get out.

She just had to stay strong until either Izumi, her mother or grandmother got back. Then one of them would fix this. She was sure of it. "You know I can't… live like this Riri." Her green eyes met his blue ones. She fought the urge to just wrap her arms around him, she didn't want to lose her dad, not now, not ever. "please papa, please don't" she whispered him one last time as she gave in to the temptation to hug him. En Mitsuhara placed his arms around her, "You all mean the world to me." He muttered in her hair.

"Then why do you want to…" she couldn't say it, she just couldn't because that mend she was facing the truth.

"Because I love you all so very much." He whispered as finally Haruka entered the parlour, yelling at en before finally noticing her daughter and asking her to go to her room. telling her that she would handle this and with a worried frown the girl stepped out of the room reluctantly.

The Mitsuhara household had been struggling with family problems for little over a year now but it seems like it was finally taking a turn for the worse. The screaming and yelling continued for half an hour, then she heard a smash followed by the front door slamming and her breath hitched. Just when she had found him, would she lose her father forever now? Where was Izumi? He would make it better, he would fix this she kept reminding herself as she hid under her duvet. Her big brother would make it all better.

-o-

"For heaven's sake, where is that girl?" Haruka Mitsuhara muttered to herself as she stood waiting next to the door. Throwing alternating looks between her watch and the grand staircase; awaiting the arrival of her eldest daughter.

"you know how she is mother-" a young man with dark hair walked down the stairs clad in dark jeans and a bright blue t-shirt. "-but she's on her way. She's saying goodbye to Michiko-chan." He told her as he placed a kiss upon her cheek before taking his place next to Haruka.

A minute or two later they were finally joined by a blonde teenager. "I know I'm late mama. I apologise." She too placed a kiss upon her mother's cheek as Haruka sighed.

It was a long six hour drive all the way from Osaka to the penthouse where Ririko would stay during the school year. It was 6 hours of either a deafening silence or bickering between the siblings –only interrupted by an annoyed grunt from their mother- as they finally arrived in the centre of Tokyo, the limo stopped in front of a tall building. Haruka motioned for her two children to get out as she gave a last instruction to the driver before following.

Arriving at the top floor, Haruka pulled a keycard out of her purse and with it opened the elegant yet modern looking wooden door. "So why did I have to join again?' Izumi asked as he stepped into the entrance hall of the penthouse. Ririko scoffed, completely agreeing with her brother, also wondering why he had to join them.

"Because Izumi-" Haruka started as she made her way towards the large Black sofa. "we have business with an important client later on. Which reminds me. I expect you to be change as soon as we get to the hotel." She eyed her eldest child's attire and a small smile graced her lips. "Go on Riri, tell me what you think." The woman looked expectantly at the blonde girl.

Ririko took her time to take in the interior of her temporary/permanent home. It was definitely huge for only one person but she wasn't complaining. The living room was spacious; two walls were completely made out of glass from floor to ceiling. The right wall was black and completely bare of any decorations -matching greatly with the sofa- and the last wall, was almost completely taken over by kitchen appliances and cabinet all in black and white –which seemed to be the theme of this room-

A white cooking island/breakfast island separated the kitchen with the living room. she walked back towards the sofa and took a seat. She turned towards her mother who was observing her curiously still awaiting her response. "It's wonderful mam" she gave the older woman a smile as she took a seat upon the sofa, fiddling with the hem of her bubble skirt. There were a few minutes of silence as neither of them wanted to initiate a conversation, not knowing what to talk about. But it was soon broken by Haruka who stood up abruptly.

"A maid will be here to serve you your meals every day and to make sure the penthouse stays clean; a driver will be brining you to school and picking you back up every day. If you need him for any other outing, he is on speed dial under number 8. There will be constant camera surveillance and a body guard will be always present." She noticed the disgruntled frown on her daughters face and patted her hair. "it's for your own safety sweetie. I can't just leave my precious child all alone without any protection now can I." Ririko nodded and kept her gaze focussed on the spot on the wall beside her mother's head.

"you are allowed to have friends over.-" there was a grin threatening to form on Ririko's face before her mother gave her a pointed glare "but I expect great academic achievements in return." Of course there was a 'but'. There is always a 'but'. "and lastly-" Haruka bend down to wrap her arms around her daughter's shoulders and stayed like that for a while "-be safe sweetheart" she whispered before straightening again and motioning for her son to follow her again. "bye sis!" he called and that was the last thing she heard before the front door closed and she was engulfed in silence.

She took her phone out of the pocket in her skirt and turned it on. No new messages.

-o-

The first few days in that big penthouse were lonely to say the least, every morning she would be woken up by a dark haired maid who would guide her sleepy form towards the breakfast island. After that she usually took a shower before taking a seat in the sofa or on her bed. A few times she would be able to skype with Michiko her little sister and that would bring the most amazing grin to her face.

Then came the first day of school. Oh how she was excited, she had heard many great things of Ouran private academy. That morning she rolled out of bed slightly more awake than any other day and gladly put on the yellow dress uniform. While it was not the most flattering it could be worse. A bit reluctantly she called for her maid –who's name she learned to be Ashish a few days ago- to help her tie the red ribbon around the high collar of the dress. Why anyone thought it would be a good idea to have this ribbon was beyond her comprehension.

As she took the trip down the elevator she saw the tall man in his black uniform following her like always and a blank look crossed her face. Hopefully he would not be following her around school because that would be downright weird.

Ririko smoothed the non-existed wrinkles out of the skirt one last time before making her way towards her classroom: 1A. the whole way she kept receiving curious glances. Obviously the rumour that the Mitsuhara girl would be coming to Ouran has been circulating for a while because apparently everyone knew her already.

As she continued on her way –helpfully guided by a map provided by the school-, she observed the people she passed. there was a lot of diversity in the student population and it became obvious that blonde and light brown were the dominant hair colours in the female population and she scoffed as she touched a piece of her own blonde dyed hair.

When she stepped into the classroom, almost everyone was there already and as she looked around she noticed an out of place person. She looked closer at him. Short brown hair, messily cut and obviously in need of a proper one but it was a lovely shade. Big brown eyes hidden by a pair of glasses. And she was pretty sure that was not the school uniform. Everyone seemed to have their spot already so she took one of the available ones in the back row. Not really likening it because she refused to put on glasses and thus had a bit of trouble reading what was on the blackboard.

Ririko took out a novel she was reading as a way to keep herself busy until the teacher got here. she received a few curious glances of people wanting to know more but none approached her.

"and as you may have noticed we got a new transfer student. Would you please stand up?" the teacher was a man in his mid-50's the greatly reminded her of her own father back in Osaka. Ririko slowly stood up and nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Mitsuhara Ririko and I moved from Osaka to Tokyo last week." She curtsied briefly before sitting back down. And before she knew it the first hour had passed and she was waiting for the next teacher to arrive.

"Mitsuhara-san?" an auburn haired girl stood next to Ririko's desk. "My name is Shimezumi Iseki. I thought I would introduce myself to you." She gave a kind smile and held out her hand for Ririko to shake. The blonde girl nodded. "It's nice to meet you Shimezumi-san." She said and put her novel down gently. There was a short silence before Iseki started talking again. Telling her that she had been to Osaka once with her elementary school and that she had really enjoyed it. Telling her that she went to Osaka castle and the Shitennoji temple and the floating garden observatory and the only thing Ririko could do was nod because despite living there for most of her life. She had never visited any one of those.

"please take your textbooks and turn to page 43 we'll be talking about—" the lesson continued on with Ririko taking as many notes as possible based on what the teacher was saying because she could barely make out the words on the blackboard. When it was finally time for lunch, Shimezumi Iseki was once again at her side already informing her of the names of her friends and who was who based on appearance.

The whole time the auburn haired girl was talking, Ririko kept on that polite smile and when she was introduced to 2 boys and a girl she nodded and curtsied them appropriately –because bowing just felt so weird if it was not in a formal environment. While waiting in line for her lunch, her eyes started wandering and she noticed that the peculiar boy from her class was missing. Scoffing slightly at herself for having an interest in someone as raggedy looking as that she turned back to the boy she had been talking to previously.

-o-

Days blurred together and soon almost a month has passed since she first moved to Tokyo. Her brother came to visit her more often and she really started appreciating his company during the evenings.

More than once was she asked by Shimezumi-san to join her to the Host Club but not once has she found the time to do so. That is until today.

"oh you will love it Mitsuhara-san. The hosts are just wonderful. Three of them are in our class you know? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujiko. You know the commoner? But personally I prefer Tamaki-senpai." The girl just kept on talking and her blonde haired friend was starting to regret the decision to join.

Walking into the third music room with a bunch of other girls felt strange mainly because they all split up to go to their chosen host and only Ririko was left standing near the door. Trying to figure out what to do next. Iseki had given her a lot of information but not the information that she needed.

"Mitsuhara Ririko from class 1A." the modulated voice startled her, making her turn her attention to the tall dark haired male that was standing right in front of her. "as it is your first time at the host club, may I give you a brief summary of who is who?" the girl nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"yes please."

"The twins over there you are familiar with, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are the mischievous types. The devils if you will." Then he motioned towards a table by the window that was loaded with cake and other sorts of desserts. "that are Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni 3 year students and the wild type and shota type.". he turned towards the other side of the room.

"another familiar face for you I'm sure. Fujioka Haruhi as the natural type and over there is Tamaki suoh the Prince type." He was gesturing towards the tall blond boy that was currently surrounded by fawning girls and Ririko cringed slightly." the dark haired male let out a quiet chuckle.

"and lastly there is me. Kyouya Ootori the cool type" Ririko nodded once again and with her not knowing what to really say she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Am I really supposed to base my decision on that?"

An internal beating and subsiding blush later she was seated in one of the seats at Fujioka Haruhi's table. Enjoying the relaxed atmosphere as she was sipping her tea occasionally commenting on something that was said but other than that she kept mostly to herself.

As she scanned the room, she saw Shimezumi sitting at the table of that blond boy –who by the way was leaning a bit too close to that girl- but her attention was snapped back to her table as one of the questions was directed towards here.

That was something she had definitely noticed, the conversations seemed to be focussed on every single one of the guests.

"oh well." She put her cup down on the little plate and straightened her back again. "My mother thought it would be a good idea, because it did wonders for my older brother." She gave a pleasant smile as she answered why she transferred to Ouran. "and as for why I arrived a week to late? I had fallen ill and was still recovering." They didn't have to know about the struggles of the Mitsuhara household. A little lie couldn't hurt right.

"Fujioka-san pardon me for being rude but how have you been adjusting to the change. You went to a public school before this right?" directing the attention away from her she picked up her cup again and continued keeping up the polite front like always.

Perhaps she was being fake now but did it matter who in this school was real? Who in this school of the rich and wealthy could honestly say that they were always honest or had honest intentions? None that's right. That was just not something that was associated with Ouran Private Academy's students. For now she would continue enjoying the company of Shimezumi Iseki. Until she too wanted a favour.

This was the life of the rich. Dishonesty and putting up fake fronts. But if it mend that she had a place in this world, she would gladly put up with it.

-o-

A/N: so here is the revised version of the prologue. It is definitely a lot longer and in my opinion it portrays Ririko a lot better than the original prologue.

If you could leave a review to tell me what you thought that would be really helpful. Hopefully you will continue to read and enjoy it.

Much love lokisadopted.


End file.
